The Wizard of Oz (Clara Version)
A gift for 761954, and in honor of the 80th anniversary of "The Wizard of Oz." Cast Dorothy Gale: Clara Stahlbaum (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms; Wearing a big purple hair ribbon similar to Kiki's from "Kiki's Delivery Service," white cropped tanktop with purple words on the front that reads "I Heart Magic" with the heart colored red, a gold key-shaped locket necklace, a purple miniskirt, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes) Extras with Clara: Fritz and Louise Stahlbaum and Philip Hoffman (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms; With Fritz wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and white strap-on shoes with green markings, Louise wearing a pink turtleneck tanktop, a white knee-length skirt, white socks, and white slip-on shoes, and Phillip wearing a red, yellow, and blue baseball hat, white baseball shirt with short red sleeves, blue pants, and black knee-high boots with the pants tucked in them) Toto Gale: Rockruff (Pokemon; He can talk in Oz) Scarecrow: Crash Bandicoot Extra with Crash: Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Tin Man: Metalhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Cowardly Lion: Baloo (Talespin) Extra with Baloo: Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin) Ozma: Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. franchise; In homage to "Tangled," but with a magic amulet instead of long hair) Extra with Peach: Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. franchise; As Billina) Extra companions: Mario, Luigi, Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.; Mario and Luigi's dream is to become mechanics and plumbers on flying things and to help find the lost Princesses of Oz, and Mario's character will be an OC lover of Ozma’s named Tipper, and Daisy will be Peach's sister) Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; Their dream is to own a Mobian-themed cafe, despite being con artists like Nick Wilde in "Zootopia” and they somewhat share the role of Jack Pumpkinhead and Tik-Tok) Wicked Witch of the West: Cackletta (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) Extras with Cackletta: Fawful (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) and Sugar Plum Fairy (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms; As Mombi in homage to "Tangled") Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Rosalina (Super Mario Bros. franchise; As Peach and Daisy's aunt) Good Witch of the South: Pauline (Super Mario Odyssey; As Peach and Daisy's other aunt) Wicked Witch of the East (Deceased): Princess Shroob (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time) Munchkins: Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Munchkin Mayor: Omochao (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Emerald City Cabby: Gepetto (Pinocchio) Horse of a Different Color: Stays the same Emerald City Salon Worker: Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Dedede and Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Emerald City Citizens: Stays the same Wizard: Sparrowhawk (Tales from Earthsea) Winkie Guards: Beanbean Guards (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) Nikko the Flying Monkey: Chimchar (Pokemon; With wings) Flying Monkeys: Monkey-like Pokemon (Pokemon; With wings) Poppies: Aquatic Goblins (Little Nemo) Kalidah: Behemoth (Kingdom Hearts Witch's wolves: Wolfos (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Witch's crows: Stays the same Witch's bees: Beedrill (Pokemon) Angry Apple Trees: Stays the same Cornfield Crows: Murkrow (Pokemon) Peach and Daisy's real parents: Cinderella and Charming (Cinderella (1950)) Aunt Em: Marie Stahlbaum (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms; Alive) Uncle Henry: Benjamin Stahlbaum (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Extras with the Eds: The Peach Creek Kids (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Almyra Gulch: Lady Tremaine (Cinderella (1950)) Extras with Tremaine: Lucifer, Anastasia, and Drizella (Cinderella (1950); And like Cinderella 2 and 3, Anastasia will be reluctant to help put Yuki down, and she'll reveal the truth about Tremaine’s lie of the sheriff’s orders to have Yuki put down offscreen during Phillip, the Stahlbaum children, and Rockruff's journey through Oz) Professor Marvel: Drosselmeyer (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Ruby Slippers: Stays the same Extra magic items given to Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: Sapphire Hat, Topaz Bracelet, and Diamond Badge Extra magic weapon that Clara gets: Elemental Sword Musical numbers 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Marie, Benjamin, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Clara) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by Drosselmeyer, Clara, Fritz, Phillip, and Louise) 4 Chao Village Musical Sequence (Parody of Munchkinland Musical Sequence) (Performed by Rosalina, Pauline, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Omochao, and Chaos) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by Omochao and Chaos) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Peach and Daisy) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of Soon As I Get Home) (Performed by Clara) 8 If I Only Had A Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Crash, Aku-Aku, Clara, Louise, Fritz, Phillip, and Rockruff) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Sugar Plum) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Metalhead, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Crash, and Aku-Aku) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Peach and Daisy) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Baloo, Kit, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Crash, Aku-Aku, and Metalhead) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Peach, Daisy, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Crash, Aku-Aku, Metalhead, Baloo, Kit, Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of When I See an Elephant Fly) (Performed by Sonic's group, except Shadow, Silver, and Espio) 15 When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise) (Performed by Sonic and Clara's Groups) 16 When She Loved Me (From "Toy Story 2") (Performed by Sarah McLachlan) 17 Healing Incantation (Performed by Peach) 18 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Sugar Plum) 19 Be Like a Lion (Parody of Be a Lion) (Performed by Clara, Louise, Peach, Daisy, Kit, and Baloo) 20 Aquatic Goblin Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 21 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 22 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Clara's Group and Emerald City Citizens) 23 If I Were King of the Forest (Performed by Clara's Group, mostly Baloo) 24 I See the Light (Performed by Clara, Phillip, Peach, Mario, Daisy, Luigi, and Couples in Sonic's Group) 25 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised Sparrowhawk) 26 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Clara's Group) 27 The Jitterbug (Performed by Clara's Group) 28 Magic Items Blues (Parody of Red Shoes Blues) (Performed by Cackletta, Sugar Plum, and Beanbean Guards) 29 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Clara) 30 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Crash, Aku-Aku, Metalhead, Baloo, Kit, Mario, Luigi, and Sonic's Group) 31 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Peach) 32 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 33 Already Home (Performed by Rosalina, Pauline, Clara's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 34 Home (The Wiz Live! Version) (Performed by Clara) 35 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 36 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 37 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Celine Dion Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Clara Version) Chapter 2: Tremaine's Threat/Running Away (Clara Version) Chapter 3: Drosselmeyer's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: Chao Village/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Peach and Daisy's Life in Sugar Plum's Tower/Mario and Luigi Hired to Find the Lost Princesses Chapter 6: Meeting Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku/Sugar Plum's Manipulation on Peach and Daisy Chapter 7: Meeting Metalhead/Mario and Luigi Takes Peach and Daisy Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Baloo and Kit Cloudkicker/Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi/Meeting Sonic's Group Chapter 10: Picked On By Sonic's Group, Except Shadow, Silver, and Espio/Magic and Flying Lessons Chapter 11: Shadow's Sad Past/Crossing the Chasm Chapter 12: Behemoth Ambush/Hiding Chapter 13: Escape From the Behemoth/Finding the Elemental Sword Chapter 14: Recovery/Peach and Daisy Stands Up to Sugar Plum Chapter 15: Aquatic Goblins/Arriving at Emerald City (Clara Version) Chapter 16: The Lantern Festival/Clara's Sob Story Chapter 17: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Cackletta and Sugar Plum Chapter 18: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Clara Version) Chapter 19: Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Peach, and Daisy Captured/Peach and Daisy Deceived by Sugar Plum Chapter 20: Rockruff and Yoshi Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Peach and Daisy Discover the Truth Chapter 21: Final Battle/The Lost Princesses Found Chapter 22: The Wizard's True Form Revealed/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Clara Version) Chapter 23: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Clara Version) For gallery: The Wizard of Oz (Clara Version) Gallery For sequel: Back to Oz (Clara Version) For third and final sequel: Peach and Daisy of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies